


Updates

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker receives updates from Junior whilst out on a date with Wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Updates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): I woukd really like a thing with tuckington going on a date and getting little updates like pics and stuff from Junior and babysitter!caboose or something fluff and domestic 
> 
> I borrowed [ creamiceandsugar's](http://creamiceandsugar.tumblr.com/tagged/flowerAU) facecanon/headcanon for [Florist!AU Washington](http://creamiceandsugar.tumblr.com/post/127418991896/you-heard-of-the-flower-shop-next-to-a-tattoo). It's super adorable and you should check out her art.

Tucker had been eyeing the cute florist down the street for months. He hadn’t even known there was a cute florist down the street! Tucker had gone into the store on a whim one day, wanting to buy a bouquet of flowers for a friend who always babysat Junior whenever he had late shifts at the tattoo shop. He had gone in, not expecting much but looking through the array of single flowers and bouquets anyway, when a cheerful hello grabbed his attention, took hold of it and hadn’t let it go since.

The man was an incredible mix of adorable and really goddamn hot: he had short brown hair with a strip of blonde at the front that looked soft and touchable and grey-blue eyes that seemed to change hue depending on the light. His skin was a myriad of colour; Tucker had never seen anything quite like it. Freckles and colourful tattoos covered his arms (and who knew where else): a mixture of flowers and symbols and pictures. From what Tucker could see of his chest, lines made his vitiligo look like a map that Tucker found his fingers would like to explore.

Tucker had been staring so much that when he realised it had been a little too long between when the man had greeted him to Tucker responding, he’d simply blurted out “I really like your ink.”

To be honest, he still couldn’t believe that Wash had actually agreed to a date when Tucker finally managed to ask. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that they’d gone on more dates since then and had been seeing each other for close to a year.

Tucker had asked Caboose if he could look after for Junior for a few hours whilst he and Wash were out on a date. There was a street market and fair on and they both wanted to check out the sights, taste the food and make a night of it.

They were walking hand in hand down the street, looking at the various stalls and vendor carts when Tucker’s phone buzzed.

“Sorry, Wash. I gotta check this.”

“That’s okay, Tucker. It might be something you need to take care of. Especially if its about Junior.”

It had taken Tucker months to introduce Wash to Junior, even before they’d officially started dating. He’d been nervous and worried about how his son would take a new person coming in to his life so suddenly and how Junior would feel about his father having someone else very special to him. Tucker has also been nervous about what Wash would think of Junior, although the florist had reassured him that Tucker had nothing to worry about.

Tucker unlocked his phone, preparing to find a message about the kitchen being on fire, or the TV smashed (again) because a game of balloon tennis had gone horribly awry. Instead, there was a photo of a blurred mess. He could just make out a mass of dark brown curls and beady little eyes amongst the smudges of colour.

“What the fuck?”

“What is it?” Wash asked, concern in his voice.

It was a well known fact that Junior somehow always managed to get into some kind of mischief, no matter who the baby sitter was. With Doc and Donut it was kitchen shenanigans: flour or sugar everywhere, broken eggs, a disaster in the oven. With Grif it was tummy aches or sugar highs or being buzzed on caffeine. And with Caboose it could be virtually anything.

“I…I don’t know,” Tucker said, showing the phone to Wash.

“Is that…did he…?”

“What?”

“Take a selfie?”

“He’s seven. He doesn’t even know how to use the camera properly.”

“Well, he’s certainly giving it a try.”

Ignoring the picture for now, Tucker slipped the phone into his pocket and took Wash’s hand in his. “Where were we heading again?”

“The noodle cart.”

A few minutes later, Tucker’s phone chimed again. He was going to ignore it, but Wash was curious to know if it was another photo. Tucker unlocked the phone and couldn’t keep the smile from his face. This time it was Juniour and Caboose waving at the camera.

“I think he had help with this one.”

Wash chuckled. “We should send a photo back.”

They posed the same way as Junior and Caboose had: Wash holding the phone to take the photo with a smile, Tucker waving like crazy with a giant grin. Tucker sent the picture and couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Junior’s excitement once he saw it.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Tucker received photos to his phone and for each one received, Wash insisted on sending a photo back. The picture of Junior and Caboose with their bows of mac and cheese was mirrored by Wash and Tucker eating skewers of takoyaki. The blurry picture of what Tucker could only assume was Junior was responded to with a photo of the night market. They received photos of balloon tennis and ice cream for desert and sent a photo of cotton candy and the few carnival rides in reply. The messages stopped for a while after that, and Tucker could only assume that Caboose had managed to get Junior into bed at the right time for once.

At around 8pm, well after Junior’s bed time, Tucker received another photo. Junior was sitting up in bed, Caboose kneeling on the carpet beside him so the photo could be taken. He had his hands just in front of his face, parallel to the ground and palms facing upwards. His lips were forming a little ‘o’ and his cheeks were puffed out slightly.

“Aww, look, Wash,” Tucker said, his heart swelling with affection. “He’s giving us bedtime kisses.”

“Us?”

“Yeah. One each. See how he’s got two hands out? That means two kisses.”

“Oh…” Junior hadn’t done anything like that before. Usually Wash would get a wave goodbye or goodnight.

“Come on, we’ll take one more.”

Sitting at the top of the little ferris wheel, with the bustling fair and lights below, Tucker took a photo of the two of them each blowing a kiss goodnight to Junior.


End file.
